Operation: VACATION
by Basketballer43
Summary: Everyone's favorite kids are now grown up and have kids of their own! All the adults want to do is relax during their vacation, lets just say, Their kids don't make it easy. The Beatles finally get to meet their family in Australia! The overly paranoid Uno children are stressing out about villains, making everyone's head hurt. You can't blame them, because anything could happen.


******everyones favorite kids are now grown up and have kids of their own! All the adults want to do is relax during their vacation, lets just say... Their kids don't make it easy. The Beatles finally get to meet their family in Australia who closed their five star hotel and rented a huge house for ALL of them. The overly paranoid Uno children are stressing out about villains, making everyone else's head hurt. Anything is possible, After all, it is Australia!**

The Beatles stood in the airport. They were the first ones there because Kuki has this thing about being early for everything, and they were going to their homeland, so they should be the first ones to show up.

The twins, Sydney and Sophia stood together arguing about which was better: Basketball or Cheer. Sydney was clad in a orange tee short and orange and white basketball shorts. Her long blonde hair was in a loose ponytail, her emerald green eyes full of determination. She was certainly the tomboy of the two. The there was Sophia. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes, just like Sydney, but she was clad in a pink skirt, a green tank top with pink flowers on it. Her blonde hair was down with her bangs down and a green headband holding back the rest of her hair. She was the girly girl of the two.

The three boys, Jack, Willy, and Cameron were sitting on the blue waiting seats. Willy and Cameron were watching Jack play on his iPod. Jack has shaggy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and an orange tee shirt. Willy has short hair with the front spiked up with emerald green eyes. He was wearing a green tee shirt with the sleeves cut completely off, along with most of the sides, and black basketball shorts. Cameron was oddball of all the Beatles, He has long brown hair and brown eyes. Wally and Kuki think that he got his brown eyes from Kuki's dad and his hair was just a mix of their hair colors. He was wearing a gray Gallagher Flames football tee shirt and blue jeans.

Then the other three girls, Emi, Kaylin, and Violet were sharing a piece of pepperoni pizza at the airport food court, right across from where the boys were. Emi was clad in a gray Gallagher basketball shirt and blue and orange running shorts. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her emerald green eyes were shining. She was certainly a tomboy, you could tell by the way she acted. Kaylin was wearing a purple tee shirt, and dark wash jean shorts. Her long blonde hair was down and parted to the side, she had violet eyes, like her mother. She was in between girly and tomboy. Violet was wearing a tye-dye tank top and a purple skirt. Her black hair was down with her bangs down. Like her older sister, she had inherited violet eyes too.

Wally and Kuki stood off to the side, keeping an eye on all of their children, after all there are some pretty sick and insane people out there who could kidnap them. Even though Wally always joked and said that if someone stole them, they would be brought back. But he was genuinely concerned. They were watching carefully until two of their friends approached, "Hey, mate!" Wally greeted the tall, thin man with auburn hair, blue eyes, and glasses perched on his nose.

"Hey man!" Hoagie greeted him as Kuki ran up to Abby,

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Kuki beamed.

"So am I." Abby smiled at her. While the Gilligan kids walked over to their friends.

The only Gilligan girl, Natalie jogged over to Jack. She was clad in a Captain America shirt and light blue Soffes. With her being the only girl in the house, she had to know how to fight her way through things, and believe me, she did. Her long dark brown hair was in a side braid, her crystal blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Hey, Jack." She smiled, showing off her blue braces. The blonde boy blushed and stuttered,

"Uhh- hey Nat." He smiled back, trying his hardest not to blush even more. Nat's twin brother walked up to them and smirked at his blushing friend. He looked a lot like his sister, with skin in between his mother and father, dark brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue button up, and tan khaki pants. Jack quickly saw him smirk and shot him a glare, "Hank."

"Jack." He smirked even more.

The oldest Gilligan walked up to Emi and her sister's and smiled, "Look at the three girls, all sharing a pizza." The three girls rolled their eyes.

"Your just jealous that we have a bond and you and your brothers don't." Violet pointed out.

"Whatever," Jase mumbled, while Emi punched him in the arm. The blonde girl swallowed her pizza and said,

"Don't whatever me, Jason!" She said, chuckling at his name a bit. He rubbed his arm and then glared at her with his dark brown eyes. He has pale skin, auburn hair, dark brown eyes, and black rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing a blue Gallagher football tee shirt and and orange basketball shorts.

"Don't call me Jason." He glared. "Emiko," He added, which made the girl punch him even harder, While the girls smirked. Jase's younger brother walked up behind him and rolled his eyes. The seven year old had black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was clad in a light blue tee shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Hey Kaylin, Violet!" He smiled.

"Hey Justin!" She smiled back, "Are you excited?!" She asked, with quite a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Heck Yeah!" He smiled. Kaylin rolled her violet eyes, and sighed, _Where the heck is Cooper?! _She thought to herself.

Two more Gilligan boys walked over to the three Beatles' boys. One boy, Aiden, has tan skin, like Hank and Nat, black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tee shirt and tan cargo shorts. The one walking next to him, Daniel, has dark skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, and black cargo shorts. "Sup Willy?" Daniel smiled.

"Nothin' much bro." Willy smiled, fist bumping him.

"Cameron," Aiden waved.

"Sup, Aiden?" Keegan got up and high fived the boy.

The youngest Gilligan walked over to the fighting twin girls. They were still going on about which was better, Basketball or Cheer. That was until Michael walked over, Sydney smiled and waved at him, "Hi, Mikey!" He chuckled at his nickname, and waved back,

"Hey guys." He smiled. It was okay and everything was calm... at least it was, until the Uno's showed up.

"We don't have time for you to play games!" A girls voice exclaimed, looking at Jack.

"Dawn, it's our summer vacation, I ain't wasting it thinking about adult villians." Jack stated, not looking up from his iPhone. Dawn has brown eyes and wavy blonde hair, up in a ponytail. She was wearing an orange tank top with a tiger design, a teal zip-up jacket, that was half way zipped up, and light wash blue jean shorts.

"Yeah," Another Uno agreed, her twin brother, "He has a point."

"Shut up, Robby." She snapped at him. Robby has short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white Abercrombie tee shirt and tan cargo shorts. He was the only Uno in the KND, who doesn't have a leaduh's position. He's so laid back, and easy going, but when you mention something about him leading, he freaks out and hyperventilates.

Numbah 13621, sir!" All of the kids all of a sudden stood up and saluted the eldest Uno boy. The brown haired boy smiled. He has brown hair and blue eyes, like his father, and tan skin, like his mother. He was wearing a red Nike tee shirt and gray basketball shorts.

"At ease." He smiled kindly, "So who is all here?" He asked.

"Beatles, Gilligan's, and now the Uno's." Natalie answered, running her tongue over her braces. Dawn was however, beside herself.

"He gets saluted and I don't?!" She exclaimed.

"Your Sector V's leader, he's the Kids Next Doors leader." A blonde girl with tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes said, sitting down next to Daniel. She had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue Gallagher Flames softball shirt, purple and black running shorts, and teal and purple running shoes.

"I didn't ask for you opinion." Dawn stated, looking at her younger sister, Elizabeth.

"I gave you it anyways." She smiled and rolled her eyes. Dawn glared at her sister, while Daniel laughed. Elizabeth looked over and smiled. Daniel had that goofy smile that all of the Gilligan's have, even Natalie.

Cooper and Quentin Uno walked over to their friends. Cooper has blonde hair and blue eyes, Quentin has blonde hair and brown eyes. He was clad in a Nike tee shirt, basketball shorts, and Nike elites. "Kaylin, Justin, what's up losers?" Quentin was clad in gray cargo shorts, and a red Under Armour tee shirt. The brown eyed boy walked over to violet,

"Like we're the losers." Justin smirked.

"Hey Violet." He smiled, "Where's Camille?"

"Her and the rest of the Drilovsky's haven't showed up yet." She answered.

McKenzie Uno walked over to Michael, Sydney, and Sophia. She was wearing an orange tank top and a teal skirt, with her brown hair in a braid, after she begged and begged and begged she finally got Dawn to French braid her hair. They waved her over and she jogged over to them.

Meanwhile, The adults were in their little chat circle, talking about the vacation. "This is amazing, I can't believe we're going to Australia!" Rachel smiled.

"No kidding," Nigel smirked,

"It's amazing!" Kuki cheered, "I'm finally going to see Wally's family, we haven't seen them since our wedding." That was when a voice came over the airport intercom,

"Flight 38 to Australia is now boarding. Again, flight 38 is now boarding."

"That's our cue," Hoagie said.

"Wait, The Drilovsky's aren't here yet."

"They'll get here soon, we should just go and get our seats."

Everyone got up and went to walked toward the airplane, after the mothers counted their kids to make sure all of them were there, of course.

_~10 minutes later, outside the plane boarding thing~_

"C'mon, you have to let us in!" Fanny Drilovsky exclaimed.

"I'm sorry miss, without the tickets we cannot let you board the plane." The lady working at the airport explained. The redheaded Mom kept on arguing with the woman, while the kids behind her moaned.

"This is ridiculous!" A girl with black hair and blue eyes exclaimed, "we're supposed to be on the plane." That girl's name, is Callie.

"It's dad's fault." A boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes said. His name is Sam.

"No it's not." Camille, a girl with curly black hair and big, dark brown eyes, stated.

"Yeah it is," Gabe, A boy with red hair and green eyes, argued.

"Yeah, because if he didn't forget the tickets in the car he wouldn't have had to gone to get them!" Brandon, the oldest Drilovsky said, he had black hair and green eyes.

"Mom could've grabbed the tickets," A young boy, Christian, the youngest Drilovsky said. Fanny turned around to face them,

"What was that?" She asked with a that terrifying look that every mother has.

"Nothing," Christian answered, "Totally Dad's fault, completely,"

"Completely." Christian's twin brother answered, he and his brother look exactly alike. They both have black hair and green eyes.

"I think Mom should've grabbed the tickets," A girl with red hair and dark brown eyes said. Her name was Scarlett. Fanny turned around and gave Scarlett 'the look'. She looked like a deer in headlights then she said, "I blame it on politics."

"That doesn't even make sense." Sam stated. Scarlett looked at him and shrugged,

"Neither do you."

"Tooshy." Sam said with such seriousness that Callie and Brandon busted out laughing.

"You mean touché?" Callie asked.

"What does that mean?" Sam wondered, and Callie, and Brandon smirked. That's when they heard their dad running through the airport as fast as he could. They all turned around and raised their eyebrows,

"It's about time." Camille mumbled under her breath.

"Patience is key to a successful life." Brandon stated, looking at his younger sister.

"What are you? A fortune cookie?!" Callie exclaimed.

"Yes." He simply answered. Patton walked past them,

"Here are the tickets, all ten of them." He said, then he looked at his wife and smiled. She rolled her green orbs and called to the kids,

"C'mon guys, let's get on!" She smiled.

"Finally!" Scarlett smiled.

As they all got on the plane...

**So welcome to another fanfic of mine! I've actually been working on this one for awhile, and it's kinda hard to lose ideas for a vacation with a bunch of kids... *sigh* My stupid brain will probably find a way... Anyways, this most likely seems extremely confusing, at times I was confused, like that's a lot of kids to keep track of, so if you need a list of the kids I'll pm you one or something. Yeah...**

**Maybe before you leave you could drop off a review, they mean a lot!**


End file.
